


In Memoriam

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, He's only mentioned a couple of times but i had to tell you so you don't get confused., I also included a lot of time jumps, Military Families, Qui-Gon got renamed to Quentin, Wakes & Funerals, but i made sure to give a reference point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: How I explain Shmi and Cliegg getting together in my alternate universe. This takes place a years before "Appendectomy" so there is a connect, but you don't have to read "Appendectomy" first.





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, I'm back on my bullshit and decided to write a prequel to "Appendectomy" instead of working on my thesis.  
I mentioned this in my tags, but I did end up renaming Qui-Gon to Quentin. Don't know why I chose Quentin, I guess it just made sense?  
This is the same universe as "Appendectomy" but this is basically a prequel. I also have a few time skips written in but tried to include a reference point. Obi-Wan, (Ben), is 12, Anakin is 10, Owen is Anakin's age, I haven't decided who was born first between Anakin and Owen yet, and Ahsoka is the baby at 6 when we start.  
I also based Shmi off one of my coworkers who is Hispanic so that's why Shmi is Hispanic. I've also imagined them living around the Oklahoma, southern Missouri area where I can make an argument for having farms around.

Shmi Skywalker had been married to Quentin for fifteen years, dated him for five before they wed, and loved him so deeply that when she’d answered the door and saw two men in dress blues, she felt like she was dreaming. Her husband was killed in action. He wasn’t coming home from his last tour. He’d had enough of the military, the rules, the regulations but most of all; he’d had enough of continuously being deployed. He was set to retire in a few weeks. 

“Mom,” her oldest called, “Mom, what's going on?” Ben’s head appeared on the landing, looking at the two officers talking to his mother. 

“We’re very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Skywalker, please call this number if you need anything,” one of the corporals said, rising from the living room chair and setting a business card on the coffee table in front of them. They both departed, closing the door behind them and they left, carrying on with the list of people they had to visit.

“Mom! Did you see the Army guys? Do you think they know dad?” Anakin exclaimed coming in the back door, tracking in mud. Shmi collected herself before turning to face her son. 

“I don’t know, the army is a big place,” she patted her son’s head, pushing back his hair from his eyes. “Ben, come here. Ani, will you go get Ashoka, we have to talk.”

“I didn’t do it! I want you to know that I didn’t break anything!”

“You’re not in trouble; it's about Daddy.” She had to grin, her boys were always causing trouble, although Ben had mellowed out as he grew up. She watched Anakin race off and up the stairs to retrieve his sister, nearly knocking Ben down in the process. 

“Don’t run in the house, butthead!” Ben shouted at his brother.

“Benjamin, don’t yell at Anakin. Anakin, don’t run in the house.” These boys were going to make her go gray early. They all gathered in the living room and sat on the couch, Shmi standing in front of her children. They all looked so much like their dad. Especially Anakin, he had Quentin’s eyes and his dirty blond hair. Ben was a good mix of both of them, her husband's eyes, jawline, and gentle nature. He was always the peacekeeper between his brother and sister. 

She watched her children look around, and her eyes watered. Ben would remember his father the most. He had 12 years of memories stored away. Anakin most likely wouldn’t remember Quentin. He was only ten after all, and he was more worried about tinkering with anything he could get his hands on the remote, his GameBoy, his brother’s alarm clock. Her eyes landed on her daughter, the only one to inherit her olive skin and her dark hair, but all of their children had their father’s eyes. Ashoka wouldn’t remember her father at all. She was six, just started kindergarten, and had already tried to tape one of her classmates to the mat at naptime. 

“Guys, those Army guys were here to tell me something about Daddy,” she began, and Ben got anxious. Kneeling so she’d be at their eye level she held her hands out to them, and Ben took one, and she pulled the three of them in a tight hug before pulling back and placing her left hand on Anakin’s shoulder and her right on Ben’s, sandwiching their sister between them. “Daddy isn’t coming home this time. He saved a teenager from an explosion,” her voice broke “Daddy’s in heaven. He’s gonna keep an eye on us from afar now.” Anakin got quiet, Ben’s eyes filled with tears, and Ashoka didn’t seem to understand. 

“Daddy’s coming home, right?” Ashoka asked, still looking for Quentin. 

“No,” Anakin answered, “He’s not. He’s in heaven. Like PaPa.” Tears poured down his face, and he looked at his mom. “Do we have to move?” Shmi nodded, “we’re going to go and stay with my Mami and_ Papi for_ a while. We can figure everything else out later okay?” She swept her kids into her arms and held them as they cried. Once she let go, Anakin ran off to his room, and she heard the door slam, Ashoka stuck her thumb in her mouth and leaned into Ben. Ben remained stoic; the only sign of his emotions were the tear tracks on his face and his puffy red eyes. 

“Mom,” Ben started, his voice cracking slightly, “did...did Dad want to come home to us?” Shmi didn’t know how to answer that. She was positive that her husband wanted to come home, but she also knew that he wasn't going to let an innocent boy get killed if he had any option. Ben looked up at her, his blue eyes shining. 

“Of course he did, he loved you and your siblings so much,” she ran her hand over his head, smoothing his hair. “You know he liked saving people, too. Your dad wasn’t going to let that kid get killed.” Ben nodded. His dad died a hero. “Go start getting some clothes together; we’re going to go to _ Aubela’s _in a couple of days. I’m going to go talk to Ani.” Ben nodded, prodding Ashoka to get up and go up to her room. Shmi climbed the stairs, walking past pictures of her family. Some were of her and her parents; others were of her wedding day to Quentin, her kids' baby pictures. She came to Anakin’s door and knocked lightly, cracking the door. “Ani, it’s mom,” she entered the room, closing the door behind her. 

“Go away,” Anakin mumbled into his pillow, still sniffing. “Don’t wanna talk. I just want Dad.” He chewed on the corner of his quilt.

“I know you want Dad, love, but he’s not coming back.” Anakin flipped over, turning his back on his mother. Shmi put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing circles with her thumb, “Ani, everything is going to be okay, I promise.” Shmi pulled her son into her arms and held him tightly. Anakin slumped against his mom, relaxing in her arms as she hugged him. 

“Daddy is always going to be with you, right here.” she poked his chest, and Anakin let out a sigh. 

Anakin fiddled with the wooden pig figurine his father had given him when he was scared to go to kindergarten. She smiled and kissed Anakin’s temple. “We’re going to see Abuela and_ Abuelo _in a couple of days, why don’t you get all your clothes together. Including some nice clothes, please Mister.” 

Anakin got off her lap, opened his suitcase that was still mostly packed from the last move they made. He hadn’t even bothered hanging any posters in his room; they never stayed in one place that long. 

“Momma? Can I sleep next to _ Aubela _when we get there?” Anakin asked, pausing while standing in front of his dresser. 

“No, buddy. You can’t. Where’s _ Abuelo _ going to sleep?” 

“I forgot about him.” His face was blotchy from crying, and he spoke in the softest voice she’d ever heard from Anakin. It broke her heart. 

* * *

The funeral was a traditional military funeral. Anakin sat on his Uncle Quinlan’s lap. Ben sat next to them, both boys remained quiet, for once not arguing with the other. Anakin held his little orange pig in his right hand, his left gripping Ben’s right anchoring him. Shmi held her daughter, trying to keep her tears from being too noticeable. The officers finished folding the flag that covered her husband’s casket. The younger man knelt in front of her boys. 

“Traditionally, this is presented to the fallen soldier’s mother or wife, but your mom requested it be presented to you two.” Ben choked back a sob, Anakin held his brother’s hand tighter. “I want to thank you for your father’s service personally. He saved my baby brother’s life.” Releasing Anakin’s hand, Ben shook the gloved hand before taking the flag from the young man, before his resolve broke. Quinlan pulled Ben into his side, holding his nephews as they sobbed, flinching at the 21 gun salute, and the three didn’t move until they were dismissed. 

* * *

“Shmi, this is our neighbor, Cliegg. He’s got a boy about Anakin’s age.” Her mother introduced the man. He was a broad-shouldered man with light brown hair and green eyes. He had a kind face and tanned skin. It had been a year since Quentin passed. They’d settled into their new life in Arrow Point with only a few bumps. Anakin had gotten into a fight on the first day of school, Ben had few outbursts of anger when somebody mentioned his father, and Ashoka tried to cut another student’s hair during recess. She wasn’t worried about her daughter, that’s on par for Ashoka’s behavior. At least she hadn’t tried to tape her friend to the mat this year. 

“_Mami, _ I’ve told you. You gotta let me process everything.” Shmi rolled her eyes, looking back at Cliegg. “I’m very sorry about her; she thinks getting me another man will help me process losing my husband.” She began ringing his order up. Along with working at the hospital, she’d started picking up shifts at her parents’ shop. 

Cliegg laughed, Shmi felt her heart flutter at the sound. “My mother is the same way.” His voice was rich, soothing, and had the southern twang to it that Quentin’s never did, she never knew she missed that slight accent until she heard Cliegg speak. “She’s been trying to set me up with a few former classmates of mine. You’re not from around here, are you?” 

“I’m from Owasso. It’s about three hours south from here.” She clarified. “That all for you?” He nodded, and she finished ringing him up. “$25 even. I’m guessing you grew up here?” 

“Yeah. Born and raised, the farm has been in the family for as long as I can remember.” She took the bills from him and placed them in the cash drawer. “I think you’re cute. I’ve been in here at least three times a week for the last three months working up the nerve to talk to you.” He looked down at his boots. “Would you like to go for coffee sometime?” She didn’t know how to answer. Quentin had died a year ago, and he would want her to be happy. 

“Okay, but let’s start as friends, I don’t want to rush anything.” 

“Okay, friends. See you tomorrow at 11?” She agreed. Her mom peeked around the shelf she’d been hiding behind.

“See, _ Lupita, _” Her mother began. “He likes you. You should start living a little.” Shmi rolled her eyes again. She’d move on when she was ready. “You can’t keep raising the kids without a father! Ashoka has already tried to cut somebody’s hair!”

“_ Mami, _ she’s growing up with two brothers. Last year she tried to tape Senator Chuchi’s daughter, Ryio, to the mat at nap time! What can you expect! Don’t you have something better to be doing than snooping on me?” 

“Ah, you always push me away, never listen to my suggestions! I’m not saying you forget about Quentin; I’m saying that you start getting back out there-_ Papito!” _ Ben walked through the door, Anakin in tow. “Look at these boys, Shmi. They need a father.” Anakin and Ben had always been alright when their father was deployed, why would they be any different? Shmi rolled her eyes again and let her mother lecture her. She wasn’t going to start that fight back up. 

Her mother had been right. She did fall in love with Cliegg. Once again, she shuffled her children into the living room and sat them on her mother’s couch. Anakin and Ben flanking Ashoka once again. 

“Move over! You’re squishing me!”

“Where do you want me to go, Snips! I can’t move, Ben scoot down a half-inch!”

“I can’t go anywhere, either!” She sighed, it had been easier to sit them on one couch two years ago, before Ben hit a growth spurt, causing his shoulders to broaden and for his limbs to become gangly. Now 14, Ben was about to start at the local high school. It felt wrong without Quentin there to help get him ready. 

“Shush! I need to tell you something important,” she stopped the arguing and sat on the coffee table across from her kids. “You guys know that I’ve been seeing the owner of the farm next door, right?” All three of them nodded in unison. “Well, Cliegg has asked me to marry him,” she paused, gauging her sons’ reactions. “And I’ve said yes. I’m going to marry Cliegg.” Ben and Anakin exploded. 

“Mom, no!” Ben started 

“I don’t even like Owen; now you’re telling me I have to live with him!” Anakin put in. “He’s a nerd! Sebulba picks on him all the time!” 

“Oh, and you’re not a nerd?” Ashoka scoffed, and Anakin punched her shoulder. 

“But what about Dad! What would he think!” She raised her hand, and the boys quieted down immediately. 

“Your dad would want me to be happy. Cliegg lost his spouse too. He knows that I love him, but that I’ll always be missing my true love. He’s missing his true love as well. He knows what he’s getting into, that you three are always going to be my number one priority.” She leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees, “I’m going to marry Cliegg. He makes me happy. He’s also got plenty of room for all of us to live on his farm. It’s close enough that you can walk here to visit _ Abuelo _ if you would like.” Ben leaned back on the couch and Anakin put his head on his fist. “Ashoka, you’re the only one who hasn’t said anything about it.” Ashoka seemed deep in thought, as deep in thought as an eight-year-old could be. 

“So I’m getting _ another _ brother?” She finally asked, and Shmi nodded. Ashoka flopped back dramatically, just like her brother and mumbled “Dios mío.” 

Shmi chuckled and patted her daughter’s knee, “you’ll be alright, _ mi Hija._ I promise.” Ashoka grunted. 

* * *

“Mom! Have you seen my shoes?” 

“Mom! Where’s my baseball gear?”

“Mom! Ashoka keeps bothering me!”

Shmi rubbed her temples. What was she thinking, four kids, all relatively close in age under one roof? It surprised her the house was still standing. Cliegg put an arm around her waist, and she leaned into his embrace. “They’ve been living together for two years, and it’s like they’ve grown up in the same house.” He smirked and squeezed his wife. 

“Divide and conquer?” She asked, picking up her coffee mug and taking a sip. 

“Do you want Anakin or Owen?”

“Mom! Ben hit me!”

“I did not! She wouldn’t leave me alone, so I guided her out of my room!” Ben shouted back. 

“I’ll take Owen; I saw his stuff in the mudroom.” She kissed her husband's cheek before heading up the stairs. 

“Ashoka! Leave Ben alone!” She called. “Owen! Your baseball stuff is in the mudroom. If you need clean uniforms put them in the washer before you leave for school today.” Owen’s head poked out from the room he shared with Anakin. He looked like his father, sandy hair, a warm grin, his skin wasn’t as tan, but he wasn’t out in the fields like Cliegg was every day. The only difference was in his eyes. His eyes were hazel. 

“Thanks, mom.” He said, his voice already starting to change. 

“Go downstairs; breakfast should be ready soon.”

“Shmi! I found Anakin’s shoes!” Cliegg called, and from his tone of voice, she could tell it wasn’t good. Anakin barreled down the stairs, following Cliegg’s voice. 

“Careful! Don’t run in the house!” Anakin didn’t hear her or ignored her. She knocked on Ben’s door. “Come on, Benny. Get up. You get to drive your brothers to their first day of high school today.” Ben groaned. 

“This is why I pushed Ashoka out of my room.” 

“I’ll ground you if you push me out. Now get up.” She tapped his foot, and he sat up, his brown hair all askew, eyes bleary. “Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello!” 

He grunted and ran his right hand over his face. 

“Nothin’ good about being woken by your sister.” He swung his legs over the side of his bed, stretched, stood up and stretched again. Satisfied, Shmi went back into the hallway. 

“I’m going to cook that stray, Ashoka!” She heard Anakin shout.

“Woah! Calm down!” Cliegg shouted back. She steeled herself and went downstairs. 

“Anakin, sit at the table now. Ashoka! Sit at the counter.” Her kids scrambled into their seats. 

“Sushi chewed up Anakin’s shoes,” Cliegg whispered, putting toast in front of Ashoka. 

“She didn’t mean to! Anakin left his shoes out in the middle of the living room!” Ashoka defended the dog. 

“Nobody is at fault. Anakin has other shoes he can wear.” Shmi smoothed her daughter’s hair into place. “Ben, you know you’re not allowed to have facial hair. Go shave.” 

“Gonna eat first,” her oldest mumbled pouring himself a bowl of cereal. He ate quickly and slunk back up the steps to shave and wet his hair down. The noise of mealtime died down as the kids put their dishes in the sink and ran off to get their things for school. 

“Mom,” she turned and saw Anakin still at the table, “do you think Dad would be proud of me?” He fiddled with the napkin he’d used while he was eating. 

“Ani, are you nervous about starting high school?” He nodded. “Your father is very proud of you. Why don’t you take the figure your dad gave you.” 

“How did you know you loved dad?” This question took her by surprise. She knew he had a crush on the mayor’s daughter. 

“I knew I loved him when I first saw him when he was in basic training. He’d fallen and broken his wrist.” Anakin knew that story by heart. “Do you think you're in love?” He nodded again. He looked just like his father, light hair, blue eyes, and the goofiest grin. 

“I’m going to ask Padmé out.” Ben came back downstairs, clean-shaven and wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt.

“About fuckin’ time,” he dodged his mom’s hand swatting at him. “They’ve been dancing around each other for years! You should have heard him when he started puberty, every other night he would wake me up with his wet dreams.” 

“That’s enough, Ben.” 

“Every other night it was ‘oh Padmé! That feels so good! Yeah, right there!’” Ben kept going, pretending his mother hadn’t scolded him. 

“Benjamin Caleb, knock it off.” Ben finally clamped his mouth shut. 

“Come on, Shortround, we gotta get to school.” Ben handed Anakin his bag and Anakin pulled his shoes on. “OJ! WE’RE LEAVING!” Owen came out of the mudroom, taking his paper bag off the counter and kissing his step-mother’s cheek. Anakin was the last kid to grab his lunch from her.

“Everything will be fine sweetheart,” she kissed Anakin’s cheek and handed him his lunch. 

He didn’t believe her but accepted the brown paper bag. “Text your brother if you need anything.” She stood at the door and watched Ben pull out of the driveway. Everything would be fine. Cliegg ran a hand across her shoulders, and Shmi leaned into his touch. She knew that Quentin would be with them. She could still sense his presence, even four years after his death.


End file.
